Years
by Azahlea
Summary: Matt x Mello Short glances into Matt and Mellos lives over the years
1. Chapter 1

_**At seven**_

"Poor boy, It must be awful for him to get sent to yet another orphanage…"

"_Poor boy! Oh poor boy! _Damn IT!" The little blonde boy hissed. Where he learned that language no one knew, but he used swears as frequently as possible. He was pissed off, and for a seven year old that's quite a feet. Most only make it to the "tantrum" level. But then Mello had anger management problems.

"That's my bed, fucker!" He shouted angrily, shoving the redhead off the bed and onto the floor. But Matt just kept playing his video game, as content on the floor as he had been on the bed.

Mello resented the redhead. He had had a room to himself for almost a year, and now all of the sudden, because of that "poor boy" he had to _share_. Mello didn't share. He just didn't, and Matt's lack of response to his swearing and pushing was beginning to send him over the edge.

"What's your fucking name anyway, pansy boy?" he asked, sprawling out on the bed.

"Ma-Matt…" he answered nonchalantly, completely focused on the flashing lights of his videogame. He still wasn't quite use to his new name.

Mello did the only thing he could think of to get a reaction- he grabbed the Game Boy out of his roommate's hands.

Matt froze, a frown appearing on his unresponsive little face. He put the orange goggles that had been around his neck slowly onto his eyes, standing and facing the smirking boy.

"Give…" he took a step "It…" and another "Back." He stopped an inch from Mello's face. "Now."

If anyone who knew Mello had been in the room, they would have been amazed, because Mello _did_ give it back, before sitting next to Matt on the bed.

"You're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Ten**_

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Mello shrieked at the old man, stomping his combat booted foot in anger. "It's bad enough I share with him- now this little freak too?"

Matt's game just beeped, but he took out a lollipop (his newfound love) and stuck it in his mouth, the stick looking for the entire world like a cigarette. "Yes but you looovvvve me, Mels," he said mockingly at the blonde boy.

"No I don't! I don't!" Mello shouted, exasperated, and when Mello got exasperated, he got violent.

"But you'll like Na-Near, he's just like that L you tail around after-"

"We don't "tail" L! We _stalk _him, obviously," Mello huffed, diving into the bed and hiding under a pillow.

"Because that doesn't sound crazier at all," Matt added, sighing as his game ended. "Look, Watari-san, Mello will just murder the kid. I'm just lucky I got here before that phase, or I'd be dead too,"

"Damn fucking right you would!" Mello's voice came, muffled but coherent.

"Language Mi-Mello!!" the old man said, shocked even though he'd heard the boy use that language a million times. He always had trouble with the names the kids were given at the orphanage. "This isn't debatable. Near will come and share this room with the two of you, and that is final.


	3. Chapter 3

_**At Thirteen**_

_Scarumphyatmmyumyummmmmmmmm… _"Mello? Quit scoffing that chocolate so loudly." Near looked up from his blank puzzle, face as emotionless as his voice had been.

The chocolate eating halted suddenly. Nears obsidian eyes narrowed as he turned his attention (full attention for once) to Mello's closet. Everyone knew that was where he stashed chocolate. Not that it made a difference. No one would dare mess with the violent little boy. Except maybe Near, but he wouldn't go that far (And he'd get chocolate on his shirt). The fact that the contented noises had stopped, signaling the halt of someone consuming chocolate, made it clear that it was not Mello. He would have either come out and smacked Near, or just made louder noises.

A redhead slowly peaked around the side of the door, just the tip of his head and one goggled eye visible. Near blinked, but turned back to his puzzle. "Matt, Mello's going to murder you," Near said simply.

"Why am I going to murder him?" At the blondes demanding voice Matt jumped out of the closet and onto the bed, rolling over it. He was on the other side of the room without making a sound before his violent friend entered.

"Because I'm far too sexy for you," Matt answered easily, already playing on his Game Boy, lollipop in mouth.

Mello angrily turned to Near, a solid glare that you wouldn't expect could come from baby blues like his boring into the tiny albino. "What the fuck did he do?" The words were low and dangerous, coming from the thirteen year olds mouth like the growl of a tiger.

The smaller boy was unresponsive, and the only sounds in the room were the clicking of puzzle pieces into place and the low beepy music coming from Matt's game. The blonde stomped over his friend, (if you used the word loosely) boot heels clacking against the floor.

He grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt yanking up. "Sorry Mello, but I have no intention of kissing you," Matt said, still playing his video game, ignoring the increased outrage on Mello's face as he dropped the redhead.

"When I find out what the fucking hell you did," he hissed threateningly before storming back out, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket and chomping on it angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

_**At sixteen**_

Mello glared at the chessboard in front of him, studying it carefully, increasing annoyance on his face. His opponent just help an unlit cigarette between his lips, attention on his hand held video game, it wasn't a game boy, but at this point who knew what version or model it was? Nitendo maybe?

Suddenly a wide cocky smile spread over Mellos' face, and he bit off the corner of a chocolate bar with a harsh _snap._ Matt looked up from his game (after pausing it of course) to watch the blond slide his bishop two spaces. "Check!"

Matt flicked his castle one step to the side, knocking out the offending bishop. "Check Mate," he mumbled around the cigarette.

"WHAT?" Mello screeched, throwing the entire board game off the table- sending it flying. Matt was unaffected, playing his video game once again.

"Sorry Mello, you're just not good enough to win at chess."

The redhead quickly found himself flat on his back, Mello sitting on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"You cheated, didn't you!" the angry boy hissed, getting right up in Matt's face, locking eyes. And the redhead squirmed unhappily.

"Get off me Mello!" he complained, truly upset. He didn't like meeting anyone's eyes directly, that was why he liked his goggles. Once someone had told him his eyes were easier to read than a book, and it was true.

"You _did_ cheat you fucker!" Mello hissed angrily, seeing the truth in his friends' eyes.

"It's not that I cheated that's making you angry! It's that you didn't catch me cheating!" Matt was still wiggling, trying to get free.

"You know what…" Mello hissed through clenched teeth

"What?" Matt finally stilled, glaring into Mello's eyes directly, completely unafraid of the blondes wrath, something that sent other residents screaming.

Mello's lips smashed harshly onto Matt's, startling the redhead. It lasted a brief second before Mello was gone, picking up chess pieces and the board and placing them back on the table. "Best two out of three," the blond grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**At nineteen**_

"The mafia Mello… _really?"_ Matt asked. He was leaning against a wall, smoking as he stared at his friend, questioning the blondes' sanity. Or perhaps they were more than friends… but it was never mentioned, thought the bite marks, bruises, and scratches littering Matts alabaster skin made it quite clear just who he belonged to.

Mello just gave his friend a crazy smile, the Cheshire cat grin that usually spelt out doom and destruction. "Urg. I feel like since L died you're getting crazier in an exponential way," the words were nonchalant, but everything Matt said was like that. The grin on Mellos face didn't move.

"Got to beat that _mother fucking god damned_ Near!" he… chirped? Well, chirped everything but the swears, nibbling on a chocolate bar.

Matt just rolled his eyes, tugging the goggles down onto them with one hand, discarding the still smoking cigarette with the other. "Whatever you say Mels," he ignored the dirty look his….Mello would kill him if he even thought "boyfriend"… shot him. Mello hated nicknames, which was why Matt used them of course.

"What we need is that notebook… so, yes the mafia."

"That…makes sense." Matt said, stretching before eyeing his… whatever's… ass none to secretly. If Mello didn't want people to look he really shouldn't wear leather pants.

The blonde just growled. "Don't worry about it _Mattie,"_ he watched the redhead frown before continuing, "Don't worry about it. Just… expect a visiter in a few days, alright?"

"A visiter?"

"Yagami's daughter, or his sister, depending on which Yagami you mean. We should make the little princess comfortable." No one could sound as innocent and vicious at once as Mello, when he kept his temper.

Matt watched the blond retreat, a small frown on his lips as he pulled his game boy out. Mello was going to get him killed someday, of that he was sure. The more terrifying notion was that Mello was going to get himself killed.

It didn't matter that Mello was clearly the dominant one, nor that he was stronger and more confident. Matt was overprotective of the fireball of a man. He couldn't help but compare the blond to little red riding hood in the forest, only there was way more than one big, bad wolf. Then again, Little Red didn't have a gun.


End file.
